A Pure Blood Twilight
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Lily Swan once known as Yuri Kuran is returning to Forks from her extremely overprotective brother/fiancée Kaname Kuran. Her life has been complicated ever since she remembered her past life and remembered who Kaname was. Now she has to deal with her older adopted sister moving to forks and all the trouble that comes with her.
1. Chapter 1

Category: Twilight x Vampire Knight

Summary: Lily Swan once known as Yuri Kuran is returning to Forks from her extremely overprotective brother/fiancée Kaname Kuran. Her life has been complicated ever since she remembered her past life and remembered who Kaname was. Now she has to deal with her older adopted sister moving to forks and all the trouble that comes with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knight if I did Bella would not be as clingy.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Lily Swan pouted she did not want to come back to Forks at all, it wasn't that she didn't absolutely adore her dad, it was just the fact that she had somehow managed to find out everything that she had ever lost in one private school.

The truth was that Lily's name was actually Yuri Kuran and she was 15 or at least she was 15 physically. When she was 5 years old in human years her real parents sealed her memories and powers as a pureblood vampire so she could be a 'human' but when Lily had gone to Cross Academy for a foreign exchange program she had seen her brother Kaname and he had not been able to forget her or her fraternal twin sister Yuki. He had bitten her in his hunger and possessiveness when he finally saw her again.

His bite had given her back her memories as well as given her back memories from another life. At first the memories had been too much but Kaname helped her get over it and the two of them grew closer until they were as close as they were when they were young or when the two of them were the progenitors, it also helped that the two of them were both in the night class and shared the same room in the moon dorm due to Headmaster Cross's schemes. Unfortunately for Lily, Kaname was very possessive of her, he was no longer as kind as he once was, it was due to the fact that Lily had a habit of leaving him even if it was against her will at some times. There was also the fact Kaname had grown a strong connection with Yuki over the time Lily had been gone and Kaname was a very greedy vampire at times and was unwilling to let both of them go although according to the other Night Class members Kaname seemed to care far more for Lily then he did Yuki but there would always be some doubt in her mind.

Unfortunately even though Kaname had been able to extend the time she was able to stay at Cross Academy for as long as he could but Charlie Swan, her adopted father, had put his foot down, he missed her and didn't want her to spend her whole life away from him. Subconsciously Lily flinched when she thought about Kaname's bout of anger when he found out that she would be returning to America but after a lot of convincing and even more promises of blood and kisses Kaname allowed her to go as long as she stayed loyal to him and visited him or he visited her. Now Lily had to figure out how to juggle both her life in Japan as a pureblood princess and her life in Forks as the daughter of Police Chief Swan.

When Lily got off the plane she searched for her dad and saw him waiting with her 'sister' Bella Swan who was also carrying luggage bags just like she was.

Lily dropped her bags and ran into her dad's arms.

"Dad, it's so good to see you again."

Charlie Swan hugged his daughter back awkwardly even though he couldn't help but smile, Lily had a way of making people smile, she was so innocent, but she wasn't naïve though. Lily was his little girl who always had a way to make him smile, it didn't help that she was beautiful and had the habit of trying to please others.

"Hey Lil, thought you didn't want to come back with how long your trip was,"

Lily blushed and gave her dad a stunning smile then she turned to Bella and gave her a delighted smile, "Bella nee chan it's so good to see you again"

Bella smiled awkwardly at her younger sister, "Hey Lil, its good to see you but what does nee chan mean."

"It means big sister, I guess I was in Japan for longer then I expected,"

Bella couldn't help but stare at he sister, Lily had always been far better looking then her but after her trip to Japan Lily looked absolutely enchanting but it was even stranger since Lily's beauty looked unnatural but in a good way. She wore faded blue skinny jeans and had on a black hoody that Lily somehow made look incredibly stylish. Strands of Lily's hair flowed down her front but the rest could not be seen. Bella felt a twinge of jealous but she didn't say anything. It didn't help that Lily had always seemed far more delicate then she actually was. Her eyes were rather narrowed in a way that made her seem very elegant (Thing the shape of Shizuka Hio's eyes)

Lily's looks made Bella feel inferior, even though they had similar appearances. They were both pale but Lily's pale wasn't really a sickly pale but more of a glowing pale that seemed to look good on her while Bella was unnaturally pale even though she lived in Phoenix Arizona; it was also true that both of them had brown hair but Lily's was a couple of shades lighter and was more hazel brown then dark brown but where Bella's hair was curly Lily's hair was straight for the most part. They both had brown eyes but Lily's eyes were an interesting reddish brown while Bella's were chocolate brown.

Lily looked at Bella and could practically read her mind but Bella didn't seem to realize that Bella was beautiful in her own way too. The only reason Lily was pretty was because all species of vampires were supposed to be the ultimate predators. Her beauty was something that she could use to bring people to her although she thought it was weird people were still attracted to her when she was still human.

The Swans left the airport and sat in the cruiser. Lily lost at rock paper scissors and was the unlucky one who had to sit in the back. Lily zoned out as she listened to her dad try to make conversation with Charlie tried to make conversation with his eldest daughter. "Your hair's longer."

Bella played with her hair a bit. "I cut it since the last time we last saw you."

Charlie shrugged awkwardly. "Guess it grew out again."

Lily couldn't help but smile at the passing scenery; she had missed Forks and her dad although a large part of her would forever be with Kaname, Zero, and Yuki at Cross Academy.

When they got back to the house Charlie and Bella quickly got out but Lily had to wait for Charlie to let her out as the back doors were locked. He then showed Bella her room and turned to his youngest, "Lil I got something for you,"

Lily looked at her dad curiously, "Really what is it dad,"

"It's in your room"

Lily rushed to her room in the attic quickly while Bella and Charlie watched Lily with smiles on their faces. The 15 year old girl was like a massive ball of energy.

Lily entered her room which was a bloody red and very dimly lit although Charlie wasn't entirely comfortable with the room as it was kind of elegant which wasn't really his style and saw a beautiful necklace that had a clear colored stone with a small rose in it and matching bracelets that Lily was pretty sure had vampire hunting protection spells and subjugation spells on it. Lily screamed in delight and ran back downstairs wearing the jewelry before tackling her dad.

"Thank you thank you thank you,"

Charlie chuckled, "Now Lil calm down, I thought it would be a good coming home present seeing as you once told me about the rose that blooms every 10 years. I got a present for you too Bells."

The two girls followed him outside to see a big, old truck. Next to it were two males, Lily recognized the two males and ran to hug the two men and after a quick hug with Billy she jumped into Jacob's arms who spun her around laughing then put her down so he could stare at Bella like a complete idiot, at least that was what Lily thought. Jacob showed Bella how to drive the truck while Lily watched Charlie and Billy fool around. In the end Lily went inside early because the sun was killing her plus she was still jet lagged and her dad had told her she would be going to school with Bella tomorrow although she would be a freshman.


	2. Chapter 2

Category: Twilight x Vampire Knight

Summary: Lily Swan once known as Yuri Kuran is returning to Forks from her extremely overprotective brother/fiancée Kaname Kuran. Her life has been complicated ever since she remembered her past life and remembered who Kaname was. Now she has to deal with her older adopted sister moving to forks and all the trouble that comes with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

The Swan sisters pulled up into the parking lot of the high school. Both girls were nervous although they were nervous for different reasons. Bella wasn't used to being the new girl in school and didn't want to be the center of attention. On the other hand, Lily was nervous because she had been gone for most of freshman year and 8th grade. She didn't know what her old friends would think of her, she hadn't exactly been able to keep contact with them.

"Our first day at a new school," Lily began, "in March, middle of the semester," Suddenly the truck backfires, scaring the crap out of both girls.

Bella sighed as she put her hand over her fast beating heart. "Great."

Lily felt a rush of thirst flow through her and her eyes subconsciously found the vein on her sister's neck. She vaguely remembered that she had not had any blood in 2 weeks. The two girls got out of the car and the students milling around the parking lot stared at the truck in disbelief.

One of the boys in the parking lot said, "Nice ride."

"Thanks" Bella mumbled.

Lily wondered whether or not her sister realized that the boy was mocking them but she didn't bring it up since her big sister was a very sweet person and she didn't want to upset her especially since it seemed like she really loved her truck.

The two girls got there schedules and Lily noticed that she was in all advanced classes. She guessed it was because of her grades when she was at Cross Academy. Her schedule had many college level classes and also stated what class group she would be with for each period unless it was a mixed class:

_1st period- History AP- Seniors_

_2nd period- Art AP_

_3rd period- Trignometry- Seniors_

_Lunch_

_4th period- Biology AP- Juniors_

_5th period- English 3 AP Seniors_

_6th period- Fashion Design (totally made up)_

_7th period- Gym_

The girls studied each others schedules, "So we have biology and gym together" Lily said happily.

"Yeah and lunch"

"Sit together?" Lily asked giving her sister the puppy dog pout

Bella nodded, "only if you don't make friends by the time lunch starts," and then Lily ran off to get to her class using a map that she had gotten online when she caught sight of a guy heading toward them. She kind of recognized the guy as Erik Yorkie the guy who was 2 years older then her. She stopped by her locker and put her back pack away and got out the stuff that she needed for class.

She entered her history class and stood next to the teacher who waited for class to start.

"Good morning you idiots, this is Lily Swan. I'm sure by now you have all already heard of her or remember her from a couple years back. Due to extremely good grades she is taking many advanced classes and I expect you to treat her nicely." The teacher said showing his rather obvious dislike for his students, "Ms. Swan please sit down between Ms. And Mr. Hale.

Lily noticed the two blondes did not look pleased to have someone sitting next to them. She studied them and found them both inhumanly beautiful and they had golden eyes. 'Blood Vampires' Lily thought alarmed. She had learned of the different vampire species, the Blood Vampires were the least controlled and were almost as bad as level Es in the True Blood's opinions. The vampires of the East were True Blood vampires including Lily herself. They were considered more powerful by the other species although Lily wasn't really sure. She looked at the female first and found that she was glaring at her jealously but the other one looked at her as in surprise and some kind of shock. That was when Lily felt it, she felt a small amount of blood in his vein, the very blood that was once her own when she was alive the first time.

The class was silent and she wasn't able to introduce herself but she had a feeling she would be good friends with Jasper by lunch. The bell rang and Lily headed to art and found Jasper was already there again.

Lily took a seat across from him, "Hi, Jasper right? I sit next to you in History."

Jasper smiled at her which caused everyone around them to look at Lily in amazement. Jasper Hale had always looked like he was in pain but when he smiled at the younger new girl he seemed fine.

"Hello lil lady, names Jasper Hale, its nice to meet you" Lily smiled at him in a friendly way that caused Jasper to relax. Before the two had to start a conversation the art teacher spoke up,

"Today we are going to be doing portraits. I want each of you to partner with the person sitting across from you. Each of you will paint a portrait of your partner in a setting in the past then I want you to paint one of yourself. Then the paintings will be presented to you partner and I will grade it begin."

Lily stared at Jasper intently for 5 straight minutes before she started painting. The teacher was walking around and would make a disappointed grunt in the back of her throat once in a while, but when she came to Lily's painting her jaw dropped. The painting was still in the making but it seemed very professional looking. Jasper walked over to Lily's seat to look at what she was doing and Jasper was surprised to see himself in fancy outfit for a noble during the Victorian Era.

It was such a realistic painting and Jasper was surprised at Lily's talent and commented on it, "Your painting is very good,"

Lily gave the vampire a gorgeous smile, "thank you I decided to put both of our portraits in the Victorian Era, so is Rosalie Hale your twin?"

Jasper nodded, for some reason when he talked to Lily he wanted to spill all of his secrets to him, "Yes, would you like to sit with me at lunch"

Lily smiled at him and the two went back to painting. Somehow she felt stronger the closer she was to Jasper. She guessed it was her own blood calling her soul. For some reason she felt very relaxed and barely paid attention to Trig and was one of the first people in the cafeteria she waited for Jasper next to the doors. Jasper saw her and grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to a table in the corner. She could feel the stares of all the students. She guessed that not many people sat with Jasper and his family but she didn't care.

"I'm going to buy water,"

Jasper nodded and played with his lunch while Lily went into the line. When she got back to her seat she sat on Jasper's right and the two started a discussion about the civil war. The two didn't really notice the other vampires whose eyes were all black, arrive until Alice hugged Jasper then hugged Lily who blinked in surprise.

"Ano… who are you" Lily asked blinking innocently in a clueless way that made Alice and Rosalie want to hug her, she looked so childlike at that moment it tugged at their hearts.

"I'm Jasper's girlfriend Alice Cullen, these are my brothers Edward and Emmet and that is Rosalie, Jasper's twin

"Hello" Lily said smiling before remembering how thirsty she was, she got out a blood tablet and dropped it into her water watching in fascination as the tablet dissolved into the water making a drink the color of blood. In truth Lily's blood tablets were special, unlike the nasty yet filling kind made by the Night Class Kaname made her tablet using a bit of his blood so she would be satisfied. Quite honestly she had only ever had blood tablets one other time and Kaname had not wanted that 'trash' to pass through her lips but she needed some kind of sustenance and animal blood just doesn't cut it. She took a sip and felt her thirst die down the moment the blood of her beloved Kaname touched her lips.

Edward spoke up, "Lily, I hope it doesn't seem rude but could you tell us what you are drinking." Lily couldn't help but notice that he was more demanding then anything. She guessed they could smell the blood in it.

"Well when I was in 7th grade I won the right to go on a whole year foreign exchange trip to Japan, I was part of this exclusive Night Class that accepted people form middle school to college into the class and its kind of like an open study group more then a class and we made concoctions this is a better tasting version made for me. Why?"

Edward didn't say anything and Lily drained the glass, "Do you want one, Jasper?"

Jasper was about to decline as human food did not taste good but Lily flashed him an endearing smile so he ended up agreeing. Lily smiled sweetly then grabbed his water took out a different set of tablets and took one out; this one had her blood in it. She handed it to Jasper who sniffed it before drinking it slowly. After the first sip he chugged it down and relaxed. For the first time he relaxed completely and made Lily smile.

"Hey Lil darling can I have another tomorrow,"

Lily stopped smiling, "Jasper, be very careful when you drink too much one can be addicted to it, I can help with that but you should take better care of yourself I can see that you are in pain,"

Jasper gave the girl an affectionate smile before they went there separate ways to class. The rest of the Cullens were wondering what was happening, the drink had smelled slightly of blood, it had smelled so appetizing not to mention the girl herself had made venom water in their mouths but Jasper didn't seem affected in fact he seemed to bask in her presence. It was even weirder that Jasper was so close to someone who was not part of the family. All 4 remaining Cullens knew that there would be a family meeting to discuss everything that had happened today.

* * *

Lily went through the rest of the day on autopilot; she barely paid attention in next few classes although she noticed in the back of her mind that Alice Cullen was in her fashion design class, her mind solely focused on the new situation at hand. If Kaname knew about the people around her he would freak out. She hadn't told him about the possibility of shifters being right next door to her and she definitely did not want to explain the Blood vampires being around. She couldn't fault Kaname for being overprotective but it would be interesting as Pure blood vampires were at the top of the vampire food chain.

Lily was in gym and saw that she had class with Jasper, Bella, and Emmett Cullen. They were playing volleyball and Bella didn't have gym clothes so she didn't have to play but Lily did since dad had gotten the clothes for me when he demanded that she come home. Unfortunately she was horrible at volleyball. True Blood Vampires were all athletic from the level Es to the Purebloods but her athleticism apparently did not exist when it came to volleyball. it never made sense to her she was great at running, soccer, fighting, and a lot of other sports but I just couldn't play volleyball. Lily just knew that something would happen to her.

It turned out that Lily was right, she tried to return a spike (I think that's what it is called) but instead of it bouncing off her hand and hitting back over the net it bounced off her hand against her face. She tasted blood as the ball it her chin and caused her to bite her tongue. her sharp fangs drew blood and she could taste it in her mouth although it didn't really do anything for herself as vampires weren't very self sufficient. She vaguely noticed that her hair came undone from the ponytail she wore for PE and she fell on her butt. That whole time she could feel the wound closing abruptly.

Bella ran to her younger sister and was surprised to see that Jasper Hale had reached the young vampire princess first and had picked her up. He started to walk out the door with her in his arms

"Hale where do you think you are going with Swan?" Coach Moore said.

"I'm going to take Lil to the nurse's office sir," Jasper said in his southern accent.

Bella wanted to follow but Coach Moore gave her the evil eye practically daring her to go with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Category: Twilight x Vampire Knight

Summary: Lily Swan once known as Yuri Kuran is returning to Forks from her extremely overprotective brother/fiancée Kaname Kuran. Her life has been complicated ever since she remembered her past life and remembered who Kaname was. Now she has to deal with her older adopted sister moving to forks and all the trouble that comes with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight.

_From now on I'm going to do this from different POVs_

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Jasper's POV

I shuddered with pain; it was never easy for me to be in school. I could hear the blood flowing through the other students' veins but I tried to refrain myself. I couldn't bear the thought of upsetting my family, especially Alice, my sweet innocent Alice. If I did attack a human she would tell me that she wasn't upset but I knew that she would secretly be incredibly disappointed.

Rosalie and I were sitting in history class when the teacher gave us his usual greeting, I wasn't even sure that teacher should have been a teacher he hated all of us," Good morning you idiots, this is Lily Swan. I'm sure by now you have all already heard of her or remember her from a couple years back. Due to extremely good grades she is taking many advanced classes and I expect you to treat her nicely." The teacher said showing his rather obvious dislike for his students, "Ms. Swan please sit down between Ms. And Mr. Hale" I could feel Rosalie's jealousy coming off of her in waves as we studied the girl. She was very delicate looking and reminded me of my Alice.

The girl looked to be 15 years old, she had long flowing straight dark brown hair that could almost be mistaken for black, her eyes were a sort of brownish red that were slightly narrowed yet held a lot of innocence in them.. She was incredibly pale like a vampire but it looked more natural on her and something about her just seemed to glow. I could feel the lust coming off the males and I had to hold back a growl. For some reason I felt close to Lily Swan.

I didn't try to introduce myself and she didn't try to either. I could feel Rosalie staring at me in curiosity because I had never shone an interest in a human before, not to mention I wasn't thirsty at all while I could feel Rosalie's blood lust from miles away.

At art class Lily actually introduced herself to me, "Hi, Jasper right? I sit next to you in History."

I smiled at the girl, for some reason I felt very relaxed around her, I could feel the surprise of everybody else in the room but I didn't really care, "Hello lil lady, names Jasper Hale, its nice to meet you". She smiled at me and I felt myself relax even more.

When the art teacher gave the assignment I started to paint Lily in an outfit and background from the Civil War time, I would paint myself in a uniform, this assignment wouldn't be hard at all, suddenly I heard the teacher gasp and I could feel her shock, she was looking at Lily's painting. Out of curiosity I walked over to my partner and looked over her shoulder and I was surprised at what I saw. She was about three quarters of the way done with the painting of me and the fact it was so realistic it seemed like a photo. I had never seen someone paint in the specific style she was painting but it was really good. I was dressed in an outfit that looked like it was straight out of the Victorian Era. Lily was very talented and all I could say was, ", "Your painting is very good,"

Lily gave the vampire a gorgeous smile, "thank you I decided to put both of our portraits in the Victorian Era, so is Rosalie Hale your twin?"

I nodded, I had to stop myself from telling her that I was a vampire, for some reason I felt like spilling all my secrets, like I was talking to a family member that had finally come back to me and I wasn't willing to let her go. She flashed me another innocently sweet smile before we both went back to painting.

I don't know why I did it but I asked her to have lunch with me as well as my family although I kind of forgot about them for a little while except for my beautiful Alice.

We met at the front of the cafeteria and I waited as she bought water, it didn't cross my mind that she had not bought any food. Lily sat beside me and we started talking, I vaguely noticed that my family was thirsty but I didn't bother trying to calm them down. For the first time ever I was feeling completely relaxed at school and I was determined to savor the moment. Suddenly Alice hugged me and then hugged Lily who blinked at her in this adorable childish way that I could tell made both Rosalie and Alice squeal. I could feel the possessiveness that Rosalie felt toward Lily and it made me want to hiss but something told me not to. On the other hand I did find it amusing that Rosalie had already started to have a change of opinion about Lily, it probably had something to do with the fact that Lily seemed very childlike at times especially since we started to talk.

Lily spoke up, "Ano… who are you" this made Alice and Rosalie's excitement grow even more, it almost made me feel light headed with happiness.

"I'm Jasper's girlfriend Alice Cullen, these are my brothers Edward and Emmet and that is Rosalie, Jasper's twin." My Alice said brightly, something told me that if she got close to Lily or Lil as she said I could call her then Lil would become her Barbie doll before any of us could try to help Lil.

Lily greeted her before I felt a sudden feeling inside of Lily grow stronger, I couldn't place it at first but it reminded me of blood lust. Lily took out a tablet and dumped it in her water before watching it dissolve into a blood red liquid that smelled like some of the most delicious blood I had ever smelled.

I immediately felt my own blood lust grow as well as my siblings blood lust but before anyone could take the cup Lily had already started to drink it and I could feel her thirst start to settle down.

Edward spoke up, "Lily, I hope it doesn't seem rude but could you tell us what you are drinking." I gave him a warning in my head, 'watch what you say to her Edward' when I felt Lily's apprehension. I could also tell Emmett was thirsty, as was Alice although Rosalie was just flat out suspicious of the young girl.

Lily seemed to think carefully about what she would say before she spoke, "Well when I was in 7th grade I won the right to go on a whole year foreign exchange trip to Japan, I was part of this exclusive Night Class that accepted people form middle school to college into the class and its kind of like an open study group more then a class and we made concoctions this is a better tasting version made for me. Why?"

Edward didn't say anything and Lily drained the glass, "Do you want one, Jasper?"

I was going to decline but my thirst came back with a vengeance and Lily gave me a sweet smile that made me give in. I got the feeling that if that look had been directed at Rosalie she would not have hesitated to kidnap the girl and never let her leave, I briefly looked at Edward who confirmed my thoughts.

After I agreed Lily took out another box of tablets and took the water off of my lunch tray. She quickly put the tablet in the water and the smell hit me at once, it was different from the first tablet but the smell reminded me of Lily's scent of cinnamon and chocolate. I noted briefly that smell reminded me of Esme but I pushed it aside. I sniffed the drink cautiously before taking a sip. I was surprised that I could taste it, it was a small amount of blood mixed with something else and it calmed the ache in my throat, it tasted very good. It felt like my senses were welcoming something home, I didn't truly understand the feeling but I could feel the others relax and seem a little envious when I was calm. The drink was so good that I couldn't help but ask for another.

"Hey Lil darling can I have another tomorrow,"

Lily stopped smiling, "Jasper, be very careful when you drink too much one can be addicted to it, I can help with that but you should take better care of yourself I can see that you are in pain," her warning startled me a little but I gave her a smile to calm her down, I didn't really want to manipulate her emotions for some reason. Lunch ended and Jasper went to the rest of his classes feeling relaxed, this was the first time the thirst had ever died down completely.

Everything was fine until PE. The class was playing volleyball when the ball hit Lily's hand then slammed up toward her chin. I could immediately smell the blood and recognized it as the blood in the mixture Lily had given me it just seemed a lot stronger. For some reason I didn't feel thirsty at all when I smelled it but Emmett did. He was about to jump her but I threw him into a wall lightly while everyone else was distracted and picked up Lily who only seemed slightly startled. I started walking out of the gym with Lily in my arms Coach Moore tried to stop me but after I explained he let me go.

We never reached the nurses office though, Lily told me to stop at a bathroom and I saw her wash her mouth out,

"Lil, what about the wound on your tongue,"

Lily smiled at me, she was a good actor but I could feel her nervousness and guilt about lying to me, "Oh this kind of thing happens a lot so I'm used to it don't worry too much."

We didn't return to the gym until after school ended and we only went back to change back into our normal clothes. We went our separate ways then, I went to my family who were waiting for me, rather impatiently while Lily walked over to Bella who was staring at Edward with anger in her eyes although her feelings told me something slightly different.

* * *

When we got back to the house Esme was waiting for us with a welcoming smile on her face, "Welcome home, kids how was your day"

Only Alice and I smiled, the others looked worried for some reason I could not understand.

"Esme, we need to have a family meeting," Edward said seriously.

Esme picked up on the somber mood and called Carlisle who said he would come as soon as possible.

When Carlisle got home he and Edward stared at each other for several minutes having a silent conversation before the meeting started.

"We are having this meeting to discuss two very important matters," Carlisle said seriously, "why don't we start with the one that affects everyone especially Jasper,"

Rosalie spoke up, "There are two new girls in school today, Jasper asked on of them to sit with us,"

Emmett nodded, "She seems really nice and she's really, really pretty, even prettier then Rose,"

I almost laughed when I felt Rosalie's annoyance and jealousy but I chose to cough instead which made Rosalie throw me a dirty look.

"That's not the problem, it's the smell of the girl, she smells so appetizing I just wanted to jump her and drink her blood in the middle of the cafeteria," Rosalie said letting her annoyance show in her voice, I watched as Carlisle and Esme grew alarmed then got even more alarmed when Alice, Emmett, and Edward agreed with her.

"Maybe it's best you stay away from this girl, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves and it will be bad if we get too attached," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

Rosalie muttered, "Too late," while I jumped up panicked, "No,"

Carlisle and Esme looked at me in confusion until Alice explained, "Jazz and Lily have become friends already, and they seem really close"

"How close" Esme asked, I could tell that she was worried that I would leave Alice for Lily so I tried to calm her fears. It wasn't even an option anyway.

"The moment I caught sight of her I felt a really special bond with Lil, she's very sweet and I got this feeling of wanting to protect her."

Alice seemed worried when I said that but I sent a feeling of calm and love toward her before I continued explaining, "It was like some part of me was welcoming her home, like she was family, or something. I felt this urgent need to protect her. I know that her blood is there but it doesn't make me thirsty although it is some of the best blood I tasted."

"How do you know what her blood taste like?" Carlisle asked looking at me intently.

Edward spoke up, "Was it in the drink she gave you" I nodded while Esme asked, "What drink?"

Rosalie sneered, she had gotten over her jealousy for the moment and was now just angry, "Jasper asked THAT girl to sit with us and they spent the entire lunch period talking like old friends, then she got out this pill and put it in her water bottle and it changed the water to some kind of drink the color of blood or red wine and drank it, when she was done she offered one to Jasper and he drank it and actually liked it."

"Interesting" Carlisle said, "Alice what do any of your visions show her harming us,"

Alice shook her head before smiling energetically, "No my visions of her are a little blurry but I can see that we will all be very close to her, Jazz seems a lot more relaxed and is extremely close to her, Emmett treats her like a baby sister, she and I are going to be best friends, Carlisle treats her like another daughter, and she will be likely a baby sister to Edward which includes the over protective part. It's her relationships with Rose and Esme that will please you guys the most. At first she and Rose will have an awkward relationship but things get better. From what I can tell she's rather child like and you really like that Rose, you baby her and try to be her mother and I think she lets you. On the other hand from what I can tell the moment Esme and Lily meet they will be incredibly close with a reaction that is even stronger then Jazz's reaction to her. From what I can see you treat her as if she is your daughter and it looks like she feels the same way. One of my visions show that after you meet she practically attaches herself to you and you absolutely love it. In another one of my visions I think I see her call you mom. There is a chance it won't happen but if we decide not to do anything then she will become closer to us"

Esme looked like she could cry with joy and the others looked pleased as well especially Rosalie who had always wanted a child. Some part of me felt jealous though that someone else would have most of Lily's attention. It made me feel like I was a child who wanted all of his mother's attention on him.

Carlisle still seemed slightly worried though, "Will the scent of her blood be a problem, Alice? Jasper especially, his control still needs some work,"

I felt slightly offended at the thought that Carlisle thought I would hurt Lil but I did understand where he was coming from. I didn't have to defend myself though.

"Actually from what I can tell from my visions and from what I have already seen, Jaspers the only one completely not affected by her scent. Esme only feels a little thirst and the rest of us have some control issues but after hunting for a little before seeing her and after we get used to her scent."

"What I want to know is why we are affected by her scent and Jasper isn't. And it sounds like Esme won't be too affected either, I don't want to hurt my little sis," Emmett said pouting.

Edward showed up, "From what I have seen from Jasper's mind and Alice's visions it looks like Jasper and Esme both have some kind of special bond. Their bonds are different but it makes them both really close to her,"

"Maybe they knew each other in a past life" Emmett said jokingly.

Edward actually started to consider the idea which made Emmett and I snicker.

"I guess we will continue to be around Ms. Swan. Now on to more serious matters," Carlisle said before looking at Edward expectantly,

"Bella Swan is my singer,"

It was as if time had stopped. I could feel Esme's worry, Alice's worry and happiness, Rosalie's anger, and even Emmett was very serious.

"What? Does this mean we have to move? I like this place, we just got here?" Rosalie yelled her fury showing in her voice, "I say we just get rid of the bitch, we don't know her. This place is good for us, look at Jasper, he just found someone who doesn't make him thirsty and isn't out to steal him from Alice. Esme has the chance to have another child, one that can grow up?"

Edward snarled at her and Esme and Carlisle looked at her disapproving although in my opinion Esme looked heart broken at the thought of not meeting the girl who would love her like a daughter loves one's mother, I could also feel the pain she was feeling.

Carlisle spoke up, "There will be no killing, and there is a possibility that Bella is also Edward's mate. Plus aren't Lily and Bella sisters, I don't think that Lily would take the fact her sister is dead well; we must try to solve this in a less violent manner. I understand that you don't want to move Rosalie but we must think of Edward's needs as well,"

I felt panic spread through me; I did not want to leave. I felt better here then I had ever felt before except for the first time I met Alice. My panic was felt by the rest of my family and Esme gave me a hug, I could tell she was upset too. If she could cry she would have already started.

Edward looked conflicted, "I will leave Forks alone,"

His decision made Esme even more upset and I sent some calm feelings her way which caused her to give me a grateful glance.

Carlisle agreed but said that Edward should return when he was ready and felt more confident in his control. The meeting ended and we all went our separate ways to do our own thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Category: Twilight x Vampire Knight

Summary: Lily Swan once known as Yuri Kuran is returning to Forks from her extremely overprotective brother/fiancée Kaname Kuran. Her life has been complicated ever since she remembered her past life and remembered who Kaname was. Now she has to deal with her older adopted sister moving to forks and all the trouble that comes with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight.

_From now on I'm going to do this from different POVs_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Lily's POV**

A week of school had passed and I was very satisfied with the way was going although I noticed that my sister was agitated because of Edward Cullen. Apparently on the first day he was very rude to her during Biology. The funny thing was I had the same class as both of them but I didn't notice. I wasn't paying attention at the time. I was too busy thinking of the situation with shifters and two different species of vampires in one place and then whether or not I should tell Kaname. On one hand if I did he would become very overprotective but if I didn't he would be very angry and try to punish me as well as be even more overprotective.

The only bad thing was when I went down to La Push to see all of my friends on the rez. I found Leah Clearwater, one of my best friends, far more bitter then when I had left. After a little prying I found out what Sam Uley did and went over to his house dragging Leah along. In front of his little friends I reminded him of the warning about hurting my best friend that I gave him before I left then I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, hard. His friends fell over laughing, considering the fact they were my friends too they weren't mad. The only one upset was Emily but I didn't know her that well and I was really upset. The Elders just shook their heads in amusement; they weren't upset because my actions caused Leah to smile the first true smile since her break up. I even got her to laugh which ended up gaining me a giant hug from the entire Clearwater family.

Leah Clearwater was 3 years older then me at 18 years old yet she was my best friend and the big sister I wished I had. Seth Clearwater was the brother that I never had although at times he didn't act as mature as me.

Anyway during the week, when I was at school I grew closer to the Cullen and Hale family except for Edward who had been absent since the first day but I was still closest to Jasper. My second favorite Cullen/Hale was Emmett who reminded me of a mix between Takuma kun and Aido kun, it kind of made me miss home, don't get me wrong I loved Forks but home would always be the place where I was born in two different lives, Japan. I sat with the Cullens/Hales everyday at lunch and spent after school with Bella. The two of us became close again although Bella didn't really know what to think of the Cullens as they had never spoken before and Rose had a habit of glaring at my big sister. To be quite honest I wasn't very fond of some of Bella's friends although I really liked Angela and Ben, they were both very kind to me when I was younger. Tyler Mike and Eric could actually be very nice guys but they had the habit of flirting with me. It made me miss the days when I could talk to them before they realized that girls did not in fact have cooties. On the other hand I was not fond of Jessica or Lauren, Jessica was a gossip and was rather harmless and could be sweet when she wanted to be but Lauren was just a flat out bitch, especially to me from the moment I entered kindergarten and she was in first grade. The Cullens/Hales did not tell me about them being vampires and I did not tell them that I was one too. I figured I'd tell them that I figured out what they are whenever Edward got back.

Today was Monday and I was pleasantly surprised to see Edward was in school. I only had him in Biology and during that class I sat next to Angela so I used that time to talk to her. We did talk at lunch and I found that he was rather nice although I was rather wary as I had caught his scent around the house especially in Bella's room. I'd also caught another blood vampire scent and that scent had reminded me of the smell my mother had, not my mother from this life but my mother from my last life, a person who meant almost as much to me as Kaname does. To be truthful both my parents and siblings from my last life had meant so much to me but they had been human and I had had to put them six feet under when they died.

After school my sister was waiting for me by the car so we could leave but when I was about 2 feet from her I heard a screeching sound, I turned my head to my left to see Tyler's van skidding toward my sister. I let out a loud scream and ran to push my sister out of the way, "BELLA" Unfortunately I was wearing heals today, granted the heals weren't very high but I slipped on some ice and slid toward my sister, I was able to push her out of the way but the car was going to hit me. My mind was screaming curse words that I had recently heard Emmett use repeatedly, a van hitting me would not hurt me and even if it did I would heal instantly. Kaname would kill me if I let our existence be known. I knew how to erase memories but I hadn't fully come into my powers yet because of my age. If I had been allowed to grow at the rate a normal pureblood child would I would be like 6 years old in human year's maybe. My powers were not completely in yet and I could not erase an entire school's memories even if there were only maybe 430 students total. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but I felt someone holding me. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding me in one arm while his left arm had stopped the van. I saw a distinct hand print on the side of the van. It wasn't that amazing to me, I had heard of the superior strength and Speed of the Blood Vampires but all vampire species had strength and Speed. Trued Bloods weren't as strong or fast but there were reasons we were at the top of the pyramid.

"Thanks," I whispered to Edward as my sister and I were taken to an ambulance.

Edward nodded although I could see confusion in his eyes, "he must have been wondering why I hadn't asked questions but I wasn't in the mood to cover up my mistake I was way too tired. Daytime was time I should have been asleep after all and I had been awake the whole day. I closed my eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a hospital bed comfortably tucked in. It seemed like someone had wanted to make me comfortable. I looked to my right to see Jasper standing over me in worry.

"Hey Jazz"

"Hey darlin, how are you feeling?" Jasper asked in his southern accent.

I smiled up at him sweetly, "I feel much better know actually, I've been very tired lately, at my old school I was part of the night class and as you can guess classes were at night so being up all day is rather tiring not to mention jet lag is just evil."

Jasper smiled at me but I could tell he was uncomfortable at the hospital; it was probably due to the blood. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable, "Jazz you should go, and I can see that you aren't fond of hospitals."

Jasper kissed my forehead, "Thank you darlin, Dad said he would come in to check on you soon. Your sister and Tyler are both okay although your dad is very angry with Tyler. The others were here earlier but they had to leave. I'll see you soon" He gave a small wave and left my room.

True to Jasper's words Dr. Cullen arrived. It was easy to tell who he was, he had the tell tale paleness as well as the familiar golden eyes. "Hello Ms. Swan, you gave everybody quite a scare being so reckless. Your father was quite furious"

I couldn't help but blush, it hadn't been my intention to worry everybody but I had reacted on instinct, I always lost people to old age I wasn't ready to lose Bella even earlier. "Is my dad here?"

"Yes, he went to check on Bella when I gave you the all clear. I believe I saw him yelling at your friend Tyler for the accident,"

I winced dad was not the scariest person I had ever met but for a person who had absolutely nothing to do with the supernatural he could be pretty scary although that usually happened when ever Bella or I got hurt especially me since I don't get hurt very often. Bella tended to get hurt a lot so Charlie was slightly more used to it from her visits.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat before continuing, "Ms. Swan, while I was checking you over to make sure you were okay I came upon the fact that you were incredibly exhausted, have you been sleeping regularly."

"It's hard" I admitted, "I lived in Japan for awhile and that's in a different time zone. Plus when I was there I was part of the Night Class and as the name can tell you we had classes at night so I used to sleeping during the day, it doesn't help either that I've only been back in town for a week, so I still have jet lag. I have had so much to do,"

Dr. Cullen frowned, "Ms. Swan it seems like you have been stretching yourself too thin, you should get more sleep and maybe get used to the time zone."

"I understand Dr. Cullen, thank you for the advice." I could tell that the good old Vampire Doctor wanted to ask something and he did.

"Ms. Swan, could you tell me about this Night Class?"

I smiled; I loved talking about my life in Japan, "the school that Forks had an exchange program with was a private school known as Cross Academy. It has 2 different classes, the Day class which was just normal students who only stayed the 4 years, the Night Class however is special, it's a special class for geniuses you could say, there are a lot of special qualifications but it is more like a special self study group that allows us to use the private libraries. You would be surprised at the number of books there that people thought long lost. If you have a talent really and meet the qualifications then you can stay there as long as you want. It's a private school so its very private, its not like the Day class students notice anything they spend so much time drooling over us I now am very scared of fan people."

Dr. Cullen chuckled at the fan people part and I found is chuckle very beautiful, I figured that Blood Vampires were like that to draw people in.

The good doctor continued to ask questions, "So what exactly are the qualifications to get in."

I thought he seemed extremely curious but I decided to try and answer to the best of my ability, "It's hard to explain, I myself was put in the Day Class originally but was quickly switched over. Probably didn't help I was ahead of everyone else in my grade level in the Day class and I was a year younger," of course I mumbled the last part but I was willing to bet Dr. Cullen heard me.

"So what's your special talent?"

I blushed, I hated talking about it as it usually got me a lot of fan people but hopefully the doctor won't say anything., "Well don't tell my dad but when I was little and stuff I was very interested in painting and photography so when I went to Japan I took advantage of the separation from my dad and invested some money in starting auctions. I earned a lot, I think my highest was about 2,025 dollars in US money and I did a lot of painting. Also two of my friends are models and they took me to a photo shoot once and I thought it was kind of fun so I do that and it pays well it turns out my friends were nationally known models models. I know a lot of fun people. I actually plan to use a lot of that money to spoil dad, he's been so good to me" I couldn't help but smile, I was actually thinking of buying a part of the forests around La Push owned by the government to give to Billy and the elders as they were like family and I wanted to buy my dad a whole lake so he could fish in but I had a feeling that would cause him to go into shock so… I was going to wait and ask what he wanted.

Dr. Cullen smiled at me although I could see the shock I caused him, "That's very sweet of you Ms. Swan, I'm sure your dad would like it, can you tell me about the special talents of the others,"

I was aware the doctor was probably suspicious of me or very interested in the Night Class but I wasn't going to tell them they were vampires as it would mean I have to tell them about me, "Well Rima and Senri are the models I told you about, Aido is a certified genius, we're all smart but he has made achievements that are notable to the whole world, Takuma and Seiren are masters of martial arts, Kaname sempai is very important in politics, Ruka is proper lady who could make noble ladies jealous of the way she stands, and Akatsuki can control Aido kun when he misbehaves, he is also very snart. Honestly everyone knows at least 2 languages, I obviously know Japanese and English but I'm also fluent in Italian and French. I'm currently learning Spanish from Rima who's learning Portueguese and already knows the languages I know. There are more students but I can't remember them all right know. I was wondering if I could check out now. Oh…Also everyone is taught the rules of etiquette and some traditionally things like the art of making tea and stuff. If you don't know it that's fine though, they have classes for it."

I could see that the doctor was stunned but I did technically lay some heavy information on him but the doctor nodded and I smiled happily before I left with a wave.


	5. Chapter 5

Category: Twilight x Vampire Knight

Summary: Lily Swan once known as Yuri Kuran is returning to Forks from her extremely overprotective brother/fiancée Kaname Kuran. Her life has been complicated ever since she remembered her past life and remembered who Kaname was. Now she has to deal with her older adopted sister moving to forks and all the trouble that comes with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight.

_From now on I'm going to do this from different POVs_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

When Carlisle came home he had a lot on his mind and what was there stunned me, the family had gathered around to ask about Lily, Esme was the most worried which surprised no one. It wasn't exactly a secret that Esme had gone to the Swan's house to catch a sight of Lily. The moment she saw her Esme seemed to love the young girl very much. One day Emmett said a rather crude comment about the 15 year old girl and Esme had hissed furiously at him

"How is she Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Lily, is fine everybody, the reason for her fainting was exhaustion." Carlisle said trying to soothe his wife.

"Why would she be exhausted?" Rosalie asked, I could hear her fretting over the girl that she had come to care about, it's too bad that she isn't as fond of Bella. It was funny I couldn't read both girls' minds but I was irrevocably in love with Bella but I only thought of Lily as a pretty nuisance that I wanted to suck dry, although Alice insisted that we would practically be siblings. I didn't feel a connection at all even Rosalie had gotten attached to her before me

"As you all are probably aware before she returned to Forks she was in Japan for an exchange program, apparently she arrived a week ago and she is still jetlagged."

Jasper spoke up now, apparently he already knew why she was tired, "Yes, Lil already told me, she was also part of a class that happened at night so was used to sleeping in the day and she isn't used to the time zone. It probably doesn't help that she has only been home for a week."

"That poor dear" Esme said in horror, I felt a fondness for the woman who had come to be my mother in every form of the word.

"Actually she told me a lot of interesting things, her old school is very interesting… well at least the night class part is. Apparently you can stay there for many years and it is very private, it holds college, high school, and middle school classes for the night class. The day class on the other hand is just like here except it's a boarding school. It actually seems rather ideal. I was thinking of enrolling you as night class students next time we change schools but I don't know what they necessary qualifications are,"

Rosalie sounded interested, a school where she could continue to attend without suspicion, "Did Lil know," Jasper could feel her eagerness for the chance to not have to move for awhile.

"Lily said it was hard to explain but it seems impressive and there seem to be people of our level of knowledge and it has quite a few of the famous people, Lily said that she was actually a Japanese model before she came back to the US."

Alice started bouncing up and down, "I bet she has tons of cute clothes straight from the run way."

I watched as Jasper tried to calm his exuberant mate down and it seemed to work while I turned to Carlisle, "Did you look on the internet?"

Carlisle nodded; I saw him searching for the qualifications but all it said on the internet was to ask the headmaster.

I thought the school could be interesting but I also knew if we didn't meet qualifications we would not make the cut, "So we need to find out if we meet the qualifications. If we do we could maybe try in a few years," the others agreed. I could tell they would prefer to stay in a place where they could be settled for several years."

The meeting ended and I went back to thinking about Bella Swan, something drew me toward the girl, I couldn't stay away from her. I already knew I was doomed as I was starting to fall for her. It didn't help that Alice had mentioned, multiple times, that Bella's future with us was getting clearer and clearer much to Rosalie's distaste. It didn't make sense to me why she couldn't accept Bella but she could accept Lily. Bella was the most interesting human I had ever seen, I couldn't count Lily Swan as some part of me said that she wasn't human and she was dangerous but the whole family loved her.

To make it worse I could not read either Swan sisters' mind which really made me annoyed. I had become so used to being able to hear everyone's thoughts but both sisters were silent. I just couldn't tell that Bella was there but I could tell that Lily's mind was there but it was like there was a silent barrier blocking me from hearing her thoughts.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

After I told dad about my exhaustion he pulled me out of school for a week so I could get used to the time zone, it worked out fine and I already knew the stuff in my classes so I was fine their too. Usually I would spend time with Jake and the others but I had already started to put the plan I had mentioned to Dr. Cullen into action. The day I got home from my near accident I told the truth about all the stuff I was doing.

Dad's face was purple, I would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact he was yelling at me. He was more upset that I did it without him knowing about it then the fact that I did it although in the end he didn't punish me when I gave him a puppy dog pout and showed him some of my work in all three parts of my career. I used a magazine and looked up my last auction online. He was actually very impressed but I had not managed to convince him to let me spoil him. It probably didn't help that I told him that I wanted to buy him a lake. Oh well…

My plan for giving the land to the people of the Rez was actually going well. I had managed to get the deed to a good portion of the forest and it wasn't that expensive. Apparently the money I had gotten for my birthday from my friends in Japan covered for the land on its own which just proved to me that they spoiled me. I was finally ready to put my plan into action. It only took a couple days too

I went down to the rez with the papers and showed up at Emily's house. It was Thursday (there has been a time skip) and that was usually when I could find the elders at Emily and Sam's house.

I knocked on the door and Emily answered the door, she looked at me with a sneer on her face before changing it to a vulnerable scared face and yelled, "Sam, help it's HER" (Sorry but for this series Emily is bad. I will explain at the bottom)

I could here people running to Emily's rescue as usual. We were not friends. I hated her for betraying Leah and she hated the fact I was Leah's best friend and she wasn't. It didn't help that time I kicked Sam where it hurt.

Pretty soon I was faced with Sam and his gangs the so called protectors of La Push. I knew that they were probably shifters but that didn't mean I had to like the only three protectors. Jared was actually sweet and I got along with Paul but ever since they became protectors they became like Sam's lapdogs more then anything else.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked obviously still upset with our last meetings although Paul and Jared were trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm actually here to see the elders you were just part of the deal," I said smiling sweetly before going inside when I heard Harry Clearwater call me. I gave my dad's two best friends a hug before sitting down before them and Quil Sr.

"Hey sweetheart what's up?" Harry asked, he had always had a soft spot for me and he liked me even more when I hit Sam in retribution for what the dog did to his daughter.

"Hi guys, since I was 5 I have been around here a lot and you guys are like family especially you two, Billy, Harry. You two have been a 2nd and 3rd father to me and I have never been able to show you how much I appreciate it."

Harry interrupted me, "You don't have to do anything sweetheart, you are always welcome here, you're practically family,"

Billy gave her a smile and said; "She is family" I beamed at the both of them although I could hear Sam and Emily snort in disbelief.

"Well I want to anyway, Billy you used to complain to dad about how the people of La Push had trouble entering the woods because it was government owned. If that could change would you be willing to own it instead"

The La Push elders looked at each other; I knew that they were probably thinking about how much trouble it was to enter their own territory to do patrols since it was legally government property.

Harry spoke up, "It would be nice but it takes a lot of money and a lot of paperwork?"

"Well here is the deed to the forest around the reservation," I could hear and see everyone's jaws drop.

"H…h…ho…how?" Quil Sr. asked.

"I thought that was obvious, I bought it," I said cheerfully, I really wished I had a camera, their faces were priceless.

Billy shook his head in amusement, he knew that I was amused by the scene, "Lily sweetie, I think they mean how you could afford it,"

"Oh well while I was in Japan I took to having auctions on my photos and paintings, it turned out to be really good money, I was actually really popular and two of my friends were models and took me to a shoot and I was really popular. I thought it was fun so I decided to keep doing it. It turned out I made a lot of money and a lot of my friends gave me money for my birthday since they didn't know what to get me."

Billy shook his head, "sweetheart I don't think we can accept it,"

I noticed the wolves and Quil Sr. look at Billy like he was crazy while Harry was nodding in agreement.

"Please Billy, Harry it's the least I can do, La Push means so much to me, it's like a third home."

Jared spoke up, "Wait why 3rd,"

I thought of the best way to explain, "Well Japan is my first home, its where dad found and adopted me, then it's obviously where I live with dad, and obviously the last place is here as I've mentioned before."

Jared nodded. As two of three of the elders were not agreeing with accepting my gift they wouldn't take it but then I pulled out my secret weapon and gave the puppy dog pout. It worked like a charm and they caved. I signed the deeds over to them well I signed it over to Billy then made Harry the second owner then left so they could continue their meeting.

* * *

_Note: It's not that I dislike Emily or Sam it's just I think that they made Leah suffer and I think she deserves her own happy ending and Lily is technically friends with Leah so she would technically hate Emily and Sam. Also I really don't like them that much especially after Breaking Dawn._


	6. Chapter 6

Category: Twilight x Vampire Knight

Summary: Lily Swan once known as Yuri Kuran is returning to Forks from her extremely overprotective brother/fiancée Kaname Kuran. Her life has been complicated ever since she remembered her past life and remembered who Kaname was. Now she has to deal with her older adopted sister moving to forks and all the trouble that comes with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight.

_From now on I'm going to do this from different POVs_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Lily's POV**

A few weeks had passed and everything had changed for me. I spent almost all my time with Jasper and his family. When Alice found out I had designer clothes she forced me to take her to my house all the time so she could see if she had them or not and so she could decide what to buy me. For some reason I was turned into her dress up doll. I usually used Jasper as an escape plan. I was still surprised that Bella and dad had not figured out that she came over yet.

In truth Alice confessed that she wanted to use Bella as a doll more because she said that Bella had "trouble dressing in cute clothes that looked good on her" where I didn't although that didn't really stop her.

Everything is going well now, after I got back to school Jasper told me that Bella and Edward were getting close. I was kind of worried because of the fact Bella tended to be a magnet for trouble. There were actually several times where I caught them staring at each other like nothing else mattered. Luckily I was able to put my plans into action before the two started dating.

**Flashback**

I approached my school friends, "I know what you are,"

All of them looked at me in alarm in horror especially Jasper and Rosalie who looked like I would abandon them although I knew that I would never be able to.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lil," Edward said smoothly trying to stop me from figuring out their secret.

"I know that you are vampires," I whispered the last word so no one else would overhear.

"How did you figure it out," Jasper asked curiously although I could still feel that Jasper was horrified and scared through our bond.

"The internet has a lot more information than you would think," I replied, "I'm not going to tell anyone, I like all of you too much anyway,"

"You're not scared," Alice said hopefully.

I shook my head, "No if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it the first time we met or sometime in the first week."

**End Flashback **

At first everything was really tense between us but it did cool down and Bella and Edward started dating, I wasn't sure if I was happy or not. I was afraid my sister would be hurt. She wasn't part of the supernatural world although it kind of seemed like she belonged in it. I wasn't surprised when Bella figured out that they were vampires although I would to hit Edward if he hurt her. We had both learned a lot about the Cullens and their powers. I was surprised that Alice could see the future although I noticed that Edward could read minds as someone kept trying to penetrate my mind barriers and Jasper's ability to feel and control emotions was easily noticeable as he always seemed to be able to calm down both Alice and Emmett with ease.

Today Bella and I were going to the Cullen house for the first time; luckily I rode with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett while Bella and Edward took our bags back to the house.

I regretted getting in the car the moment Alice started driving. They all drove like maniacs. The only reason I wasn't flying around the back seat was because I was clinging to Rose tightly. When I got out of the card I was about to kiss the ground and thank god I was on solid ground.

Jasper helped steady me and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"So I guess Bella and I are finally going to meet your parents well just Esme for me" I said I couldn't help but smile, the name Esme brought back so many memories and I was happy to meet the adopted mother of people I could almost consider family although I still wasn't comfortable with Edward but I was sure it had more to do with his obsession with Bella.

Alice pulled me to the front door after she dragged me away from Jasper and we entered the house although I thought it was a mansion. We entered the room and I came across a face that I never thought that I would see again. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, she was here, but she wasn't my mom this time.

"H…h…hi, I'm Lily Swan," I said.

Esme smiled at me, "Hello Lily, as you have probably heard from my kids, I'm Esme Cullen"

I couldn't help but smile at her, she acted like mom, she had the same name as mom, and she looked like mom, the same mom that had died in my first life. A part of me felt like dying on the spot, I was trying my best not to cry, it had been so long since I had seen my mother's face that seeing someone who looked almost exactly like her except for the eyes was shocking. She returned the smile but we were interrupted by Bella and Edward arriving. After introductions were made the Alice and Rosalie went off to do who knows what, Edward and Bella left too, Carlisle had to go back to the hospital, and Jasper and Emmett started to play videogames.

I went with Esme into the kitchen. It was silent for awhile before I decided to speak, "Thanks for having us Esme,"

"It's no problem, you and Bella are always welcome here," Esme said smiling at me kindly.

I couldn't help but say, "You remind me of my mom you know, you even look like her,"

Esme looked at me in astonishment, "I look like Renee,"

I shook my head, "You probably don't know this but I am adopted. Dad found me in the middle of nowhere in the cold snow without any memories when I was 5 years old, my very first memory was of him asking me if I was okay. Later on I thought that maybe he was my guardian angel, he saved me and I was so happy."

Esme looked at me sadly, "that must have been hard my dear, but how do you know about your mother if you had no memories,"

I took a deep breath I hadn't even told my dad that I remembered, "It was when I was in Japan I ran into my brother of all people, apparently he was so important to me in my past that I just remembered him and it kind of all came flooding back to me. I remembered everything including my past and my real name,"

"So you want to tell me," Esme asked, I could tell that she was curious.

I took a breath I had a feeling that the others were listening but I did not care, I felt truly safe for the first time ever, "Kuran Yuri or in english Yuri Kuran. My first name means Lily, I find it funny how correct dad was in naming me. Kuran is the combination of old japanese where ku means nine and ran means orchids so in the end it means nine orchids. It is also the japanese way of saying clan. You know the funny thing is that you were the first person I have told, it's strange."

Esme stroked my face and I could not help but smile at her lovingly. I felt like I was truly in my mother's presence again, my very soul felt like I recognized her but that was impossible.

"I know you guys heard any comments." I called out.

"That is a great name," Alice said.

"Your name is literally flowers" Emmett said stating the obvious happily.

"It fits you" Rosalie said sweetly.

Jasper just pulled me in for a hug.

Bella and Edward didn't come downstairs and I wasn't actually sure that Edward had told Bella about what I had said.

Eventually Edward drove us home and my head was spinning in fast circles. I had only ridden with the Cullens a couple of times and I had a feeling that I would never get used to their insane driving. When we got back to the house, I ditched Bella and Edward in favor of some alone time in my room.

That night I dreamed of three vampires arriving to Forks. I could only watch as they tore dad into tiny pieces. I tried to struggle but no matter how much I struggled I could not move toward my dad to help. Kaname was holding me back trying to shield me from the ghastly sight. Then to my horror I saw Bella drained dry.

I woke up with a start tears falling down my face, I had no idea what the dream meant but I would be wary. Edward picks up both Bella and I and we went to the Cullen house to get ready for to watch baseball.

**Esme's POV**

When Alice told me that Lily Swan would be like a daughter to me I felt overwhelming joy. When I was human my life was not the greatest and I lost my little boy. It was my deepest wish to have children and now I had 5 beautiful children and I got 2 more in the Swan girls.

The same night we had the family meeting I remember going to Charlie Swan's home to look at Lily Swan. At first I could not find her until I looked in the attic. At first I was enraged that someone would put someone in the attic but then I saw her room and I figured she wanted to be there. When I looked down at the girl I felt like my undead heart would start beating again. The girl was gorgeous and I wanted more than anything to take care of her and hug her. I did feel a slight thirst when I looked at the girl but it was pushed aside easily. For some reason I felt like I knew Lily Swan, she felt important to me.

Several weeks later she came over to our home and we met face to face for the first time and I felt the bond again. I wasn't sure what it was but I did know that I was happy. I never wanted to let go of the girl. The very thought hurt me. A small part of my mind admitted that I cared for this one small girl even more then I cared for Carlisle or my other children. Edward knew this too and I think it made him resent Lily slightly but I could tell he kind of liked her as well. I noticed that their relationship was nowhere near what Alice said it would be but even she seemed confused by it.


	7. Chapter 7

Category: Twilight x Vampire Knight

Summary: Lily Swan once known as Yuri Kuran is returning to Forks from her extremely overprotective brother/fiancée Kaname Kuran. Her life has been complicated ever since she remembered her past life and remembered who Kaname was. Now she has to deal with her older adopted sister moving to forks and all the trouble that comes with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight.

_From now on I'm going to do this from different POVs_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

Lily was dragged upstairs by Alice and Rosalie.

"What are you 2 doing?" Lily asked laughing as she tried to keep up.

"You are not dressed for baseball. We have to get you the perfect outfit," Alice shrieked causing Rosalie to laugh while Lily whimpered trying to get away. In the end Lily ended up wearing one of Rosalie's tight fitting yoga pants and one of Jasper's sport uniforms with a loosely tied string belt that was tied around her waist. The uniform hung off of her shoulder. She wore a pair of Alice's shoes. She rode in the jeep with Emmett and Edward. The ride wasn't smooth but Lily didn't mind too much as she clung to Emmett who was laughing at her. From her seat in the back she could see that Edward and Bella were smirking too.

Lily rode on Emmett's back to the baseball game. She laughed loudly, she loved the wind in her hair, and she felt like she was flying.

Emmett put her down and Jasper was immediately at the young vampire princess's side.

"Hey darling, excited to see us playing baseball?" Jasper said hugging the girl.

"Hey Jazz, I guess I'm excited but I've never really been interested in baseball before,"

Emmett let out a gasp, "What did you say?"

"Umm… I've never been interested in baseball before."

Emmett started explaining the rules to Lily who pretended to understand. The game started and Esme said, "It's great that you're here we need an umpire"

"Esme thinks we cheat" Emmett said with a laugh.

Lily smiled as Esme said, "I know you cheat,"

Lily agreed in her head, 'well they do use vampire strength and speed,'

Lily didn't realize that Bella was looking at her in envy.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I loved Edward so much. I couldn't remember that there was ever a time in my life that Edward wasn't there. As I watched how close my sister was to the other Cullens I felt a deep sense of jealousy. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but the Cullens were going to be my family when Edward changed me. Lily wouldn't be around yet they seemed to be closer to her than to me.

I was just happy that Edward didn't fall for my sister. She was gorgeous and I both hated and loved her for it. My sister was beautiful she looked like a princess and I could never compare to that, my only hope is that Edward will never leave me. The Cullens are my family not hers and Lily is my sister is not theirs.

As we watched the baseball game I was amazed. Edward was perfect in every way and soon I would be too and we could be together forever. Suddenly Alice froze and everyone looked at her in worry. Alice was looking at the forest in horror while Jasper had gone to my sister's side and Edward was immediately at mine

Alice went to Edward. "They were leaving. Then they heard us."

Edward grabbed me forcefully by the arm and was heading to the car. "Let's go."

"It's too late." Carlisle said, standing next to Lily whose arm was grabbed by Esme. Esme looked scared and let out a small whimper.

Edward turned to me. "Get your hair down."

I did as I was told when Rosalie scoffed.

"Like that'll help." She said. "I can smell her across the field." I glared at Rosalie when no one was looking at me, that girl was always so rude to me.

Jasper pulled Lily behind him, "Try not to stand out darling," he handed her a bat as if to make it seem like she was going to bat soon. Esme took Edward's place on the field and they tried to make it seem like the game had just been paused

Soon three vampires came out of the forest. There was a blond on the right, a red head girl on the left, and the leader in the middle, who was holding their ball? I felt fear grip me, I was frozen. If these vampires noticed me I would die, I stole a glance at my sister and she looked calm but you could never tell with her.

The 'leader' lifted it up to show Carlisle. "I believe this belongs to you."

He passed it to Carlisle whom of course caught it without fail and thanked him in his polite voice that he used when the Lily and I first met him.

"I am Laurent." he introduced before tilting his head to the red head. "And this is Victoria and James."

Victoria nodded her head in greeting while the blond still looked at Edward and Bella.

"I'm Carlisle." Carlisle returned as politely. "This is my family."

"Hello." Laurent greeted.

Lily spoke up softly obviously trying to be polite, "Hello it's nice to meet you"

Edward threw her a glare although James and Laurent stared at her as if they were entranced by her for a couple of seconds until Victoria let out a jealous growl and grabbed James arm.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle said, getting their attention away from Lily.

"Our apologies." Laurent said in sincerity. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked.

"We just finished the game and were just leaving," Carlisle said

"Oh come on," Laurent pleaded. "Just one game."

"Sure." Carlisle said smiling. "Why not, a few of us were leaving, you could take their place."

I watched as Lily let Esme grab her arm gently, now that I saw them together, Esme and Lily looked as they could be passed as mother and daughter with their looks. That was pretty weird.

Everyone was taking their places once again slowly, Lily walked over to Jasper but I noticed that James was staring at me along with Edward.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Lily swerved her head and was running back to Bella as James breathed in once again and sighed. "You brought a snack." She was scared for her sister, she could not get hurt.

Lily was about to stand in front of Bella and beside Edward but Jasper and Esme pulled her behind them

James snarled at Edward, Rosalie had her eyes on Victoria, whom was glaring at Lily harshly for drawing Jame's attention.

Jasper held Lily close as he and Esme growled at Victoria, it was surprising to see the sweetest Cullen member act so sweet, everyone looked ready to tear each other apart, and Lily felt scared for her sister. She was lucky that the nomadic vampires did not realize that she was not their kind of vampire it probably had something to do that she had Jasper and Rosalie's scents all over her.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle said, sound polite, yet threatening. "I think it best if you leave."

Laurent nodded. "I can see the game is over. We'll go now."

"What about her." Victoria nodded to Lily.

"She's mine." Rosalie hissed. It seemed like Victoria had been able to figure out she wasn't a vampire after all

If this wasn't a serious moment, Lily could have sworn that she felt the words 'Property of Rosalie Hale Cullen' were stamped onto her head. The crazy thing was she didn't really mind. Rosalie was so mother like to her that she couldn't resent her for it.

With that, everyone backed away but Victoria and James. Laurent looked to James.

"James." Laurent warned as he backed away.

James went up from his crouch and looked from Edward to Bella to Lily, he had apparently realized that Lily had a heartbeat and had an appetizing scent, for a second before following Laurent, Victoria gave one more glare to Lily before walking along side James.

"Get Bella out of here." Carlisle ordered. "Now." Lily was shocked that Carlisle had forgotten about her, he apparently didn't like her as much as the others did although to be fair he barely knew her and Bella would be more important as she was his son's mate.

Edward already had Bella with him and took off through the woods. Now that was a reaction that Lily had expected she was not fond of Edward and the feeling was mutual. Jasper gave her a brief hug as did Alice, Esme, and Rosalie before Emmett took her away but instead of heading back to his Jeep he headed toward the Cullen house.

* * *

**Back in the Clearing**

Esme turned toward her mate furiously, "You didn't even try to keep Lily safe"

Jasper looked just as furious and was growling at his father figure. Alice and Rosalie didn't look any happier.

Carlisle tried to calm his family, "I'm sorry darling I was just trying to protect Bella. Our son has been alone for almost a century and he has finally found a mate, now he can be happy."

Esme hissed in frustration, she did want to keep Bella safe but Carlisle hadn't even given Lily any thought at all. To make things worse she did not like the looks that James and Laurent had given her. The looks were of lust and obsession.

"Carlisle that does not mean that you should let Lily stay in danger,"

Carlisle looked at the ground in shame he couldn't believe that he had endangered an innocent person's life even if it was on accident he hadn't even meant to forget about Lily Swan he was just so focused on his family's happiness.


End file.
